Conventional barcode generating software enables a user to create, and manipulate barcodes. A user can enter data that is to be encoded into the barcode, choose a barcode type from a drop down menu, select a button to generate the barcode, then copy and paste the generated barcode to the appropriate location. To save the user the steps of entering data to generate the barcode, conventional barcode generating software allows a user to store, for example, product information, into a database, allowing the user to retrieve that data from the database. The user then feeds the retrieved product information into the barcode generating software to create a barcode that represents the product data retrieved from the database.
Once the barcode is created, conventional barcode generating software allows a user to manipulate (i.e., rotate, resize, etc) the barcode to modify the barcode to fit a user's specifications. The user can then place the modified barcode (i.e. ‘cut and paste’) in any document, form, web page, product label, etc.